To Annie, From Mingus
by angelthree117
Summary: Annie gets a surprise, and some encouragement. Post 4x10
1. Version 1

A/N~ I don't own Covert Affairs. Or Poland. Or anything else you recognize. Annie wouldn't have been shot if I did. Henry would have.

When Annie got off the train in Poland, she found a bathroom to clean herself up. She dug into the bag Eyal had given her in Frankfurt. Near the top was a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, and a box of hair dye. She would deal with that when she got to a place to stay for the night. Beneath that were two extra sets of clothes. Annie pulled out the top set to change her day old clothes and almost dropped them. The pants were one of her favorite pairs of jeans, but the shirt was most definitely not her own. It was a high school wrestling shirt. Auggie's favorite shirt. The one she had stolen once on a trip just after they had gotten together. "Auggie…" That wonderful man that had helped orchestrate her DEATH, though it would mean he could never see her again. The man she loved more than anyone she had ever met. More than Ben, the man that had betrayed her. More than Simon, the man she could have run away with. Auggie, who had every right to hate her for abandoning him, just like Helen had, Annie pulled the shirt over her head and inhaled his scent. Pulling on the jeans, Annie put her hands in the pockets to smooth them out, and brushed against a folded piece of paper. Half in fear of what it would say, Annie pulled it out. Messy, uneven handwriting was scribbled across the front. She didn't recognize it, but began reading.

_Annie,_

_I don't like what you've decided to do. But know I will always trust your judgment in these kinds of crazy things. Our mutual friend will have contacted me by the time you read this, to let me know you got out okay. I will play my part, but remember, if you ever need me, I will walk barefoot in a morgue, or to the ends of the Earth for you. You know how to contact me, and Supermom will always be on your side. If you can't contact me, get her, or our other mutual friend. If I don't get a chance to say it, know that I love you, and always will. Be safe, and though I still don't think you need it, good luck._

_ Mingus_

Auggie wrote all of this by hand?! She had only ever seen him sign things before, but writing a whole letter? She knew he could write. He had been able to see for most of his life, and part of that was having to write, in school, and for work. She could tell he'd followed a ruler to keep himself mostly straight. Scanning back through, she had to laugh at him calling Joan Supermom. What was most terrible was that Annie wasn't sure whether he was referring to her impending child, or her protective attitude towards her officers. She was glad that Auggie would be assured that she was alive and in the wind. She knew that he may have heard her being shot over the phone, since she hadn't hung up before dropping the phone, because she didn't want him to be the last to know anything. She also knew that however involved he was in her plan, actually hearing your girlfriend being shot will waver a person's faith in the best laid plans. "I promise I will finish this, as fast as possible, Auggie, and go home to you." Annie folded her note back up, placed it in the wallet that Eyal had provided, with her new ID basics and put that into her pocket, repacked her bag, and left the bathroom. She was now more ready for the coming days, or weeks, or months, or even years that this mission would take. And when it was all done, she would go home, to the man she loved, and the place she could call home. To the one she called home. To Auggie. To her Mingus.

A/N~ Okay, so I have no idea where this came from, but I liked the idea of Auggie being the "mutual friend" that Eyal mentioned. And I can't handle Auggie not knowing that Annie isn't alive. So I'm going with him having set up some kind of protocol a la Rock and Roll Suicide. Just go with it. No, I'm not entirely sure how Auggie would have gotten the clothes to Frankfurt in time, since by my count there isn't more than about 12 to 18 hours between Annie figuring out what she needed to do and getting shot, but again, just go with it. Tell me what you thought! And I may or may not do another version of this wherein Auggie still writes a letter, but has no idea what she is planning, just that she is planning _Something_, so be on the lookout for that.


	2. Version 2

A/N~ Hey guys, a lot of this is the same as the first chapter, but the letter is different, and other bits are too. Just give it a shot please!

When Annie got off the train in Poland, she found a bathroom to clean herself up. She dug into the bag Eyal had given her in Frankfurt. Near the top was a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, and a box of hair dye. She would deal with that when she got to a place to stay for the night. Beneath that were two extra sets of clothes. Annie pulled out the top set to change her day old clothes and almost dropped them. The pants were one of her favorite pairs of jeans, but the shirt was most definitely not her own. It was a high school wrestling shirt. Auggie's favorite shirt. The one she had stolen once on a trip just after they had gotten together. "Auggie…" That wonderful man that had just heard her DIE. The man she had just said goodbye to, most likely for the final time. The man she loved more than anyone she had ever met. More than Ben, the man that had betrayed her. More than Simon, the man she could have run away with. Auggie, who had every right to hate her for "dying" on him just like Helen had, Annie pulled the shirt over her head and inhaled his scent. Pulling on the jeans, Annie put her hands in the pockets to smooth them out, and brushed against a folded piece of paper. Half in fear of what it would say, Annie pulled it out. Messy, uneven handwriting was scribbled across the front. She didn't recognize it, but began reading.

_Annie,_

_I don't know what you're about to do, but I do know you have some kind of crazy idea, and I think it means I won't be seeing you for a while, metaphorically speaking. If you're reading this, you must have gone through with it, and more importantly, lived through at least the first part. I'm sending this with some of your things to Eyal, who I know is who you'll contact if I'm out of the question for help. I have no doubt he will find a way to get this to you, be it tomorrow, or a few days from now, or God forbid, months from now. _

_Annie, if I don't get a chance to tell you before you go through with whatever this plan of yours is, know that I love you, and no matter what, I always will. Remember, if you ever need me, I will walk barefoot in a morgue, or to the ends of the Earth for you. You know how to contact me, and Supermom will always be on your side. If you can't contact me, get her, or Eyal. Be safe, and though I still don't think you need it, good luck._

_Mingus_

Auggie wrote all of this by hand?! She had only ever seen him sign things before, but writing a whole letter? She knew he could write. He had been able to see for most of his life, and part of that was having to write, in school, and for work. She could tell he'd followed a ruler to keep himself mostly straight. Scanning back through, she had to laugh at him calling Joan Supermom. What was most terrible was that Annie wasn't sure whether he was referring to her impending child, or her protective attitude towards her officers. And the fact that he knew she would go to Eyal for help when he was not a viable option just showed how well he knew her. Annie made a mental note to thank Eyal profusely the next time she saw him, and then punch him for not telling her that there was a message in her bag from Auggie. Perhaps Eyal would find a way to let Auggie know that she wasn't actually dead. She knew he had probably heard her being shot over the phone, since she hadn't hung up before dropping the phone, mostly out of a desire for him to know firsthand what was going on, rather than having to cobble bits and pieces of reports later. "Oh Auggie… Your faith in me has never wavered, has it? I promise I will finish this, as fast as possible, Auggie, and go home to you." Annie folded her note back up, placed it in the wallet that Eyal had provided, with her new ID basics, and put that into her pocket, repacked her bag, and left the bathroom. She was now more ready for the coming days, or weeks, or months, or even years that this mission would take. And when it was all done, she would go home, to the man she loved, and the place she could call home. To the one she called home. To Auggie. To her Mingus.

A/N~ Here's the second version everyone! Obviously, I think everyone knows by now that Auggie does actually know that Annie is alive already, but I wanted to get this up anyways before tonight's episode. Again, I do not own anything that is recognized, because Auggie would not be kept from Annie, and Henry would either be dead or permanently in a very uncomfortable prison cell. Let me know what you thought! And remember people… I can see how many of you are reading, so the fact that I only got three reviews for the first chapter, (Thanks for those by the way! They were awesome to read!) is kind of sad. Authors love reviews. Feed the monsters.


End file.
